


keep with me in the moment

by soobing



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, New Year's Eve, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobing/pseuds/soobing
Summary: namjoon visits jackson on new year's eve
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Jackson Wang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	keep with me in the moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [introserendipity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/introserendipity/gifts).



> ALICIA THIS IS FOR YOU

Jackson isn't upset about spending New Year's by himself. He's got snacks, beer and chicken. He's listening over his new music, making edits were he can. It's not midnight yet, he considers texting some friends, asking if they want to come over. He decides against it, he's feeling pretty good alone, he might change his mind the closer it gets to midnight but that can wait.

There's a few hours till midnight and he's feeling pleasantly buzzed from the beer, not drunk, his stomach feels warm and he feels relaxed. He can forget about the pressures of his job tonight. He's enjoying spending the time doing the things he rarely gets to do. He's not sure what the other members are up to tonight, no one has messaged the group chat for hours now and Jackson hasn't told them he's by himself. He didn't want them to make a big deal about it.

It's 10pm when he gets a text. Jackson is sitting on his couch, limbs stretched out flicking through different television shows. He pulls his phone out of his pocket to read who it's from.

_Hey. Are you free? I'm near your place._

It's Namjoon. Jackson nearly falls off the couch because Namjoon never texts Jackson first, usually Jackson sends him a message asking if he wants to hang out and Namjoon replies a week later, apologising saying his schedule is too hectic right now.

Jackson replies almost instantly telling him to come on up. He scrambles to put the empty takeout boxes and beer cans in the trash and runs into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Namjoon shouldn't be forced to smell his beer breath.

He checks himself in the mirror to make sure he looks nice, then there's a knock on his door. He tries hard not to run to answer it, unsure as to why he's excited to see Namjoon. Jackson is probably just lonely, he assumes.

"Hey man! It's good to see you." Jackson says as he opens the door.

"Hey Jackson, thanks for letting me come over!" Namjoon pulls him into a hug. Jackson feels a little weird with Namjoon's larger frame wrapped around him, he doesn't think too much of it. He's just excited to see Namjoon after so long.

"It's not a big deal. I'm here alone, come on in." Jackson ushers Namjoon through the door and he stops to slip his shoes off and unzip his jacket. He's wearing a large hoodie underneath, and soft looking sweatpants. He's wearing odd socks and Jackson doesn't know whether he wants to tease him or coo at him. Weird.

Namjoon notices the open laptop and studio sized headphones on the coffee table, he turns around and looks at Jackson excitedly.

"Are you working on music? Can I hear it?" Namjoon asks.

Jackson feels nervous at the idea of Namjoon listening to his unfinished work, on the one hand he would love to hear Namjoon praising him and telling him what a good job he's done. However, Namjoon might hate it and that would be terrible.

"Um- It's okay if not. Sorry if I made it weird." Namjoon says, awkwardly.

"No! No. It's cool. C'mon and sit, I'll show you what I've been working on." Jackson jumps on the couch and pats the cushion next to him.

Namjoon nods and sits down next to him, he's pressed up close next to Jackson and he can feel the warmth coming from him. He never realised how much bigger Namjoon is compared to him. Jackson resists the urge to rest his head on Namjoon's shoulder.

Jackson opens up the files of his latest works, it's all rough and unedited. He's nervous to show Namjoon.

He hands him the headphones. "It's all rough and unfinished so don't judge it too much." Jackson laughs awkwardly.

Namjoon looks at him, his eyebrows are furrowed. "I wouldn't judge what you're working on. You're talented Jackson, it's not my place to question that." He says seriously.

Jackson feels like he might cry, which is weird because he never cries. "Thanks man." Jackson slaps him on the back and cringes at how awkward it felt.

Namjoon doesn't say anything and puts on the headphones. He hits play, eyes focused on the screen, his face looks stern and it makes Jackson feel a little sweaty.

He doesn't say anything or change his expression whilst he's listening and Jackson feels like he could scream. There's only 30 seconds of the song left and he's trying to stay calm.

Eventually, Namjoon pulls off the headphones. "This is really good Jackson, some of your best stuff even if it's not finished."

The praise sends blood from his brain trickle down into his dick, the same feeling he gets when a hot girl dances with him in a club or when she winks at him and hands her his number. He jolts with it, he didn't think he would ever feel this way about Namjoon.

"Thanks dude, it's coming out good I think." Jackson says, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck.

"Can I listen to some more? I really like it." Namjoon says eagerly.

Jackson blinks. "Uh. Sure! let me just pull something up." Jackson selects an older file, different to some of the usual stuff he makes. It's more upbeat, more pop than rap.

Namjoon hits play again. This time when he listens he looks brighter, eyebrows raised and he leans further into the screen. Jackson chews on a hangnail, watching him intently.

When he's finished, he yanks the headphones off. "Holy shit Jackson! This is amazing! You're amazing! Why haven't you released this?"

Jackson is trying hard to focus and not get turned on at his friend telling him he's amazing. "It just never felt like it fit with the other stuff I brought out. Do you really like it?" Jackson asks so he can hear Namjoon praising him again.

"I love it! You're really, really talented Jackson. You should be proud of yourself." Namjoon says earnestly.

Jackson can feel his dick perking up at the sound of Namjoon giving him praise. He idly wonders if there is a sexuality that is only being attracted to Namjoon. He doubts it.

"Are you proud of me?" Jackson asks bravely. Instead of trying to stop himself from getting hard, he may as well go all in. Too late now he thinks.

Namjoon turns to look at him, face serious. "Of course I am. You work really hard and are so talented. It's not easy learning all the producing stuff, but you picked it up really quickly. You're really good."

Jackson doesn't respond. He really wants to kiss Namjoon, or suck his dick, or fuck him. He feels surprisingly calm, part of him thinks he's always felt this about Namjoon. He always wants to hang out with him, hear him say nice things about Jackson. He just never put much thought into it.

"I really wanna suck your dick." Jackson blurts. "And maybe kiss you. Is that gay? Maybe I’m just Namjoon-sexual”

Namjoon looks shocked, which isn't that surprising. "I think that is gay. There’s no sexuality that’s being specifically attracted to me.” He says seriously. "Do you really want to do that?"

Jackson thinks about it. Namjoon is kind, sweet and sensitive. He makes Jackson feel good whenever they are together, he sometimes stares at Namjoon's lips and he's always excited to hug him, or just be close to him. He's certain he wants to suck his dick, and then take him out on a date.

"I'm sure." Jackson nods. "I think I have been thinking about it for awhile." He says honestly.

"I would like for us to be more than we are." Namjoon says sincerely. "I like you a lot, but I don't want to be part of something you're gonna regret."

"I want us to be more too. I won't regret, I have admired you for a long time. My brain is just catching up with me now. I'm sorry it took so long."

Namjoon smiles at him. "Don't be sorry. I would like you to suck my dick, and then I would like to take you on a date afterwards. If that's okay?"

"Yeah it's okay. C'mon let me suck your dick. I bet that guy is a monster." Jackson says eagerly.

"That's terrible. Don't call my dick guy or monster, it's normal size." Namjoon frowns.

"Sure it's normal size." Jackson gets on the floor and crawls between Namjoon's legs.

Jackson grabs hold of Namjoon's waistband. "I haven't done this before, don't be mean if it's shit."

Namjoon runs his hands through Jackson's hair. "I'm not gonna be mean. You're really hot you know? You always deny it but you are gorgeous." Namjoon says out of nowhere.

"Cut that out. Let me suck lil Namjoon." He tugs on the waistband and Namjoon lifts his hips up to help so his pants get dragged down his legs to his ankles.

"Lil Namjoon is the worst one yet. Please use normal names for my penis." Namjoon wrinkles his nose.

Jackson pulls down Namjoon's underwear and his dick springs free, he's so hard already. Jackson feels giddy.

"So what should I do?" Jackson asks, looking right at his dick.

"You lick it? Put your mouth around it and only take what you can manage. Don't push yourself, otherwise you'll choke." Namjoon says, breathing heavy.

Jackson has had enough blow jobs to know what feels right. He licks a long line up Namjoon's cock, when he reaches the tip he swirls his tongue around the tip and eats up as much of his cock as he can manage. Saliva pools in his mouth as he tries to trace his tongue around the ridges of his cock.

He must be doing something right because Namjoon moans loudly and tugs at his hair. "Fuck, Jackson." He breathes.

This spurs Jackson carry on, he pulls off his cock and traces his tongue over the veins. He uses his hand to stroke him how he likes on himself and the only things he can hear is the slick sound of his hand moving up and down on Namjoon's dick and his heavy breathing, and loud moans. Namjoon is still gripping onto his hair tight.

Jackson pulls away again. "Can you tell me I'm good?" He blurts.

Namjoon swallows heavily. "Praise you? Of course I can."

Jackson swallows down Namjoon's cock again and Namjoon shouts. "Fuck, baby. You're good, you're so good at this."

Jackson's stomach jolts at baby. He likes that a lot, he wraps his hand around where his mouth can't reach, twisting his wrist as he moves.

"God, Jackson. I've wanted this for a long time, you're amazing. Better than I could have imagined. You're gorgeous." Namjoon moans.

Jackson moans around Namjoon's cock and the vibration makes him whimper. Jackson feels so turned on he's dizzy with it. He shoves a hand down his pants and starts stroking himself as he sucks hard on Namjoon's cock.

"You look so good like this. I'm so lucky, you feel so good." Namjoon babbles. Jackson feels a sense of pride he's made Namjoon like this.

Namjoon tugs hard on his hair. "I'm gonna come." He says as a warning.

Jackson doesn't listen, he keeps working his mouth down his cock. He tugs hard on his own cock, his own orgasm soon to follow.

He spits on Namjoon's cock and swallows it back down, moving eagerly. He wants Namjoon to come, he wants to be the person who made Namjoon orgasm. He wants to know what he looks like when he comes.

"Oh, fuck. I'm gonna-" Namjoon jolts and spills down Jackson's throat. He tries to swallow it down, he can feel his come spilling out his mouth. The feeling of Namjoon's orgasm pushes him over the edge and he comes all over his fist. He rests his head on Namjoon's hip and catches his breath.

"Fuck." Namjoon breathes. Jackson looks up to make eye contact. "I agree." he grins.

"That was so good. Please let me do that again." Jackson says.

Namjoon laughs. "You can do that anytime you want, just let me catch my breath first."

Later on, when they are both cleaned up and sat on the couch wrapped around each other. Jackson checks the time. 12.45. They missed New Year.

"We missed New Year."

"Oh." Namjoon mumbles. "Happy New Year!" and kisses Jackson.

**Author's Note:**

> ALICIA I LOVE U


End file.
